


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Bartender Jongdae, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, College Drop Out Jongdae, Dubious Consent, From Sex to Love, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Slow Burn, Suho and Yixing are Best Friends, Work In Progress, one-sided Xiuchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:36 PM**

"Are you going to work the night shift again?"

Jongdae sighed before nodding in response to Baekhyun's question.He heard Baekhyun sigh back at him."You know you don't _always_ have to work the night shift."The older tells him."You could always ask Minseok to let you leave early,you know that he has a extra soft spot for you."


End file.
